Life-A SetoSorcerer and ASFJerome FF
by Sushilover8
Summary: Abby and Crystal, best friends with no interest, never realize how amazing life is, until they meet Team Crafted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to write another story since I REALLY want to write something and you guys still havent submitted an OC...**

**HEY THERE NEW PERSON! PLEASE SUBMIT AN OC TO ME FOR MY NEXT SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION! :D**

**Name, age(15-22), actor your character looks like, fears, hobbies, languages you speak, top 5 places you would want to live, IRL Skype, do you have a bf/gf(if yes then submit an OC for them along with how long you guys have dated).**

**Now lets begin my Team Crafted fanfiction!**

**(Abigail's POV)**

Family. What is it?

I've never known what it is. My parents left me here, at an orphanage, and I have been here for 17 years. Next year, at least, I could go and get a house and live.

I would adopt kids. Especially all my friends.

My name is Abigail. My last name is Jensen, but I choose not to have a last name because my parents dont want me to. I have a grandma, but she lives in Croatia, and I live here, in LA.

I sat around the dinner table. It was small, since many kids got adopted yesterday. I looked at my friend Crystal and smiled. She took the medications in her hand and swallowed them with her water.

Marge, the orphanage lady, smiled at me as she looked at Crystal with a smile.

Crystal was new here. Her parents left her a month ago when she tried to commit suicide. Her older brother visits every week, but she is still always sad.

I helped her through her troubles. She was my closest friend. She was only 14.

Her black hair covered her eyes. She brushed it out of her face as we ate. I sighed as I walked into the game room.

"Hey Im playing on that!" A younger boy says as he pushes me out of the way. I giggle as he gets on and starts playing Minecraft. I watch him for a while. It seemed like a fun game.

After an hour, I tap his shoulder. "Can I play?"

He nods. "One sec."

I wait for what seemed like 5 minutes, until he got off. He showed me the basics, like how to run and jump. The graphics werent amazing, but it was supposed to be that way.

I wasnt much of a gamer, so this was new. I was more into socializing and making jokes. I was a real fun person, as Crystal and Marge called me.

He left and I played for an hour. It was finally time for us, so I got off and logged off.

I went upstairs and went into my room. I shared it with Crystal and three other guys, Josh, Nick and Yoni. Yoni and Nick were twins, and both 16. They loved video games. Josh, was 14 and loved sports. Crystal was the quiet type, but she loved music.

I went to the bathroom and got in the shower as Crystal came in. She brushed her teeth as everyone else came in.

You might say it was weird for three guys to be in the bathroom. Well its not. I was blocked by a curtain. I also have known Yoni and Nick for 11 years and Josh for 7. We were practically family in this room.

I finished and Josh got in as I brushed my teeth. I went back to my bed as Nick sat by me. We turned off the lights, but sat in the dark and talked.

Marge came in adn turned on the lights and laughed. "Get to bed you guys. Talk tomorrow."

She knew we wouldnt listen so she just closed the door with a laugh. I got in my bed as Crystal climbed up the bunk bed to her bed. Josh and Nick had a bed, and Yoni had the top bunk. The bottom bunk was empty, because Nicole left.

She was my closest friend. She was adopted by a family, and they moved to Norway 2 months ago. Crystal, sadly, never got to meet her.

We continued to talk in the dark and had many laughs until Josh told us we had to go to bed, since we were too loud and it was 1 AM.

I layed down in my bed and laughed as I remembered a joke that had just been said. I replayed it over and over in my head as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to see everyone still in bed, except Crystal was gone. I got up and got ready as I headed downstairs.

I look through the rooms and see nothing. Marge and one of the 12 year old girls were cooking, and Max was in the computer room. I sighed as I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey could you wake everyone up breakfast is almost ready!" Marge said and I nodded. She smiled as I walked back upstairs. She was the closest to a mom I had, and Yoni and Nick were my dads? That sounded weird.

I woke up everyone and headed back downstairs. I sat at the front desk and spun on the wheely chair. Today was my day to sub for her.

Oh yeah. I sometimes sub for Marge, because she always has to either go shopping for us, or go visit her mother. Today was shopping day.

Every shopping day, people would make a list of what they needed/wanted and she would go and buy whatever was needed. I always took over, since I was the oldest.

"Get off of that! Your shift hasnt started yet!" Yoni says as Nick raspberries me and I roll my eyes as I get up and go to the kitchen.

I helped her set the table and we all eat and soon enough she leaves. I smile as I sit on the 'special chair' as Yoni calls it and tap a pen on the table. I start playing games on her computer when the door opens. I look up to see a chubby man with curly hair. He looked around in his early 20s and very quirky.

"Hellooooo may I help you?" I ask dragging out the O's as he comes up to the desk. Two more guys come in, and one jumped off the others back.

"Stop ma roaming here." The guy said. Ma roaming? Is that what I heard?

"Hashtag ma roam forever." A boy in a Posh ballcap says. The other boy laughed. He was a bit cute, but he was like too cute for me.

"So cutie who can I adopt?" The cute guy asks. Did he just call me cute?

Then I realize it.

They wanted to adopt.

**LOOOOONG first chapter, I know. SorryNotSorry :P**

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now we go on! Oh and btw Abigail looks like Hailee Steinfeld. Crystal looks like Rowan Blanchard :P**

**(Abigail's POV)**

"Are you here to adopt?" I ask them as another boy comes in. This one was small and smiled.

"Jason get back in the car dammit you arent professional in this." The POSH boy said. "We need Ian. Go call Ian."

Jason runs out and a few seconds later, a tall man comes in. Ian. He smiled at me as he leans on the counter. "We are here to adopt."

"I can understand that. What gender and or age are you looking for?" I ask as I look through the list. I look up at him as he thinks.

"Somewhere from 13 to 15 and girl." Ian says. I nod. Only Crystal and a 13 year old Cherry were up for that. I smiled.

"Be right back." I say as I walk upstairs. I go into Cherry's room and call her. I didnt know where Crystal was. Shit.

I run downstairs and call Crystal's name and I look on my chair and see her talking to them.

"Crystal what are you doing?" I ask her as she looks up at me and laughs.

"Talking to these guys. Do you even know their names?" She asks as I shake my head. I was supposed to be the social one...

Curly hair is Adam. Tall one is Ian. POSH is Jerome. Cutie is Mitch.

I look at Mitch as he looks down at his phone. I see him smile.

"Are you texting Jessica how cute..." Jerome says as Mitch punches him. Oh he has a girlfriend.

I instantly forget about him as I regain my chair. Cherry and Crystal stand there, and finally Cherry goes to talk to them.

"Im sorry, about Mitch. He has a girlfriend..." Crystal says as I shrug. I could put away emotions fast. It was a good and bad thing. I never had heartbreaks, I was just like okay...and I was good.

Then again, I never had a boyfriend...other than Nick.

Yeah that lasted two months and was a mistake. We are good friends now though, and thats all that matters.

Cherry came back and Crystal went into the room as Cherry sat down and just watched the room. She looked at me.

"I dont want to get adopted..." She says as I shrug.

"Im sorry." Is all I could say. She came here a year ago. Her dad died and her mom left when she was a baby, and her grandpa died of a heart attack, so she was sent here.

"Sometimes you have to move on." I say and she nods as she sighs and looks down. Just then, they walk out and Adam had a smile on his face. Marge walks in through the front door and looks at them and looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning. Who are you here to adopt?" Marge asks as Ian looks at Crystal, then Cherry.

"Crystal."

**Crystal is getting adopted and I bet a lot of you guys are like what how will it be a Team Crafted FF then? **

**Fun Fact About Me: Im not like everyone else ;)**

**Im changing it up and this isnt your average getting adopted fanfiction with Team Crafted...**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh if you guys didnt know Im also writing a Sidemen FF on the side of this one. Lucky-A Sidemen FF. Hope you guys wanna see that too :P**

**Also did you guys see the Smash Rap by Smosh? I loved the girl singing :D**

**Now we continue on to the adoption! :o**

**(Jerome's POV)**

I looked at Abigail. She smiled, then it faded as Crystal launched herself at Abigail. They hugged as Crystal cried into her shirt.

"Lets go get packed..." Abigail said as she held Crystal and they walked upstairs. Kids looked down at us from the staircase and a little kid ran down.

"Oh my gosh you guys are Team Crafted! Can I get an autograph?" He asks and I smile as I sign a few stuff and he runs away as he squeals like a fangirl, but a boy.

Crystal comes down the stairs with Abigail behind her. Crystal slowly walks to us and hugs us all. "Thank you." I nod with a smile.

"I have to ask one requirement if I get adopted..." Crystal says and I nod, waiting for what she wanted. She sniffled.

"Abby gets to visit whenever she wants." Crystal says and I nod.

"Abby is allowed whenever she wants." I say with a smile. She smiles as Crystal hugs her again.

"See you later." Crystal says and we walk back outside to the car.

**(Abby's POV)**

(2 Weeks Later)

I knock on the door and Mitch instantly opens it. This was my 3rd time at the house, and I have gotten used to how huge it is.

Apparently there are two other guys and a few girls that didnt come to the orphanage.

There were of course Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Jason and Ian. There was also Alesa, Adam's girlfriend, Jessica who was with Mitch, Maddie who was with Ian, Quentin and his girlfriend Annie, and Ty and his girlfriend Jocelyn.

Today however, there was another boy. He was around 15 and he smiled as I walked in. I walked over to Crystal with a confused expression.

"This is Jimmie, but the guys sometimes call him Seto." She says and I nod with a smile. I see her looking at him. I tap on her shoulder as I walk upstairs with her.

"Do you like him? Answer truthfully..." I say and she nods with a blush. I start poking her cheeks and repeating 'bwush' over and over.

"Well guess what?" She asks as I shrug. She does the same but chants Jerome's name.

"Bwush bwush bwush bwush bwuuuush!" She says as I blush. Yes, I like Jerome. Most of the girls go for Mitch, but I got to know Jerome. Mitch was more of a fun person in a relationship, while Jerome was fun, but also sweet and cute. I dont know why I didnt like Jerome when I first met him.

"And guess what? He likes you!" Crystal says as I shake her head. Lies.

"He does! Trust me! Lets play truth or dare and you will find out!" Crystal says as I sigh and nod. We go to the others who were luckily already playing truth or dare.

"We're joining! Jerome truth or dare?" Crystal asks as we sit down. I send her a telepathic message to not ask yet.

"Dare." Thank god yes. She dares him to hug Adam and he does as Adam does a pleased face, and he bursts out laughing.

"Okay Seto truth or dare?" Jerome asks as he laughs. "Dare."

"Kiss Crystal on the cheek." Jerome says.

**(Crystal's POV)**

My face turns red. Dammit.

Seto looks at me and shakes his head. "Nah."

"Why not? Too scared?" Ty asks as he kisses Jocelyn. God I wanted to be her, but with Jimmie instead of Ty. I just wanted him to kiss me.

It was weird, I know. But I really like him.

Abby winks at me as I punch her and she takes the hit without a flinch.

"No its not that I have a girlfriend." He says as my heart breaks. Abby instantly goes all older sister on him.

"Whats her name?" She asks. Everyone apparently looked surprised, and didnt know.

"Arielle and we've been dating for a month now. Suck it." He says to Jason as Jason takes out his wallet and gives Adam money.

"Awesome! You need to show me her!" Adam says as he counts the money, then puts it in his wallet as Jimmie nods. I see Jerome and Mitch give a look to him and he glares at them but I didnt care.

A girlfriend is a girlfriend. And he had one.

And I wasnt her.

**Why are my chapters so long? Tell me that!**

**Sushi out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have all the OC's for my new Supernatural book and I will now start writing it :P**

**Now we go on to Crystal and her thoughts ;-;**

**(Mitch's POV)**

**(jk no Crystal yet)**

We ended truth or dare and I could see Abby and Crystal looking at Jerome and whispering. I looked at them and smiled. They looked away and Crystal ran to her room.

I took Jerome and Jimmie as we walked outside. I sit on the cement and so does Jerome, knowing what I was doing. Jimmie looks at us confused.

**(Oh yeah guys Im making Seto be Chandler Riggs AKA Carl from Walking Dead)**

"What?" He asks. I pat the cement next to me and he sits.

"So you have explaining to do about your "girlfriend" and why you didnt kiss Crystal." I say. He shakes his head.

"Come on man you like her! Just kiss her!" Jerome says. I laugh as he looks at me.

"Touche to you Jerome!" I say a bit loudly as he glares at me.

"No Abby in this! We are talking about Crystal here now shut up." Jerome says as I chuckle and we go back to the topic.

"So why?" Jerome asks as he brushes something off his jeans.

"I was embarrassed and shy. Dont judge me. You guys are way older and have more experience..." Jimmie says and I look at Jerome and shrug.

"Thats a good reason but you wont learn unless you do what we say to do." I say as he shrugs.

"Later. She doesnt want to right now. Im pretty sure she doesnt even like me." Jimmie asks as I scoff at him.

"She likes you for sure! You're a cool kid!" I say as he looks down.

"Hey you better get home. We'll stop embarrassing you." Jerome says and he nods as I get up and help them up. I grab my car keys and motion for Jimmie.

We get in the car and start driving. We stay silent.

"You know how I knew that you didnt have a girlfriend? Your mom." I say as he laughs.

"What?" I ask, continuing to look out the window.

"Thats the only time I've heard the answer actually and truthfully be...your mom." He says and I laugh with him.

We finally arrive to his house and he waves goodbye as he walks into his house.

I bet Jerome was already setting them up.

**(Jerome's POV)**

I paced back and forth in me and Mitch's room. Yes, we shared a room. No merome. Jessica rarely slept here, since she had a house like 40 minutes away.

Mitch comes in and smiles. "I thought you asked her without me."

I shake my head. I couldnt do it without being embarrassed with Abby. I've only had one girlfriend before, and that was back in high school and college. She ended up cheating on me and any other girl I asked out turned me down.

"Abby? Hah what a loser." Mitch says as he takes off his jacket.

"Well Im not as smooth as you." I say as he shrugs and smiles.

"Lets go learn!" He says as he grabs my hand and we run out.

**Next chapter you will find out hahahahaha :P**

**Sushi out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooh lets see what happens! :P**

**(Abby's POV)**

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask Crystal as she shakes her head. She just lays on her bed and looks at the wall. I didnt even see her face. How hurt it was.

"Of course you do." I say as she shakes her head.

"There is nothing to know about it. He has a girlfriend, and Im just a girl that lives in his friend's house." She says as she snuggles with the pillow.

"Maybe. Maybe not-" I start but she cuts me off as she jolts up.

"He doesnt like me. End of sentence. Now Im gonna go. I wanna go for a walk..." She says and I nod as she gets up and fixes her hair. She was still in the same clothes.

She puts on combat boots and walks out without another word. I watch her as she closes the door, and the house instantly becomes silent once again.

I lay in bed for god knows how long until Jerome and Mitch walk in and close the door behind them. I sit up and look at them and smile.

"Hey wheres Crystal?" Mitch asks as he looks around.

"Went for a walk. So what are you guys here for?" I ask as I brush my hair out of my face. Jerome plays with his hands as Mitch looks at Jerome.

"We want to talk to you..." Mitch says and I nod.

"Jerome go ahead." Mitch says as Jerome starts getting all nervous.

"Abby will you go out with me?" Jerome asks as Im taken aback. Nobody has ever asked me that. Before I could answer, the phone rung and I picked it up. It better be important.

"Hello?" I ask the phone, in a bit of a harsh voice. Jerome looks down as Mitch pats his back.

**(Jerome's POV)**

Abby just talks on the phone. My heart broke. I truly liked her, maybe even loved her. It was weird to say. Mitch just patted my back until Abby gasped.

She hangs up the phone and runs to her closet and puts on flats then takes me and Mitch's hand. "Lets go right now!"

I could see tears filling her eyes. "Whats wrong?" Mitch asks as she runs down the stairs.

"Crystal is in the hospital." She answers as me and Mitch run faster. Mitch quickly texts Jimmie the address. I hope she is okay.

**Small chapter and the hospital comes next! This was more of a filler...**

**Double chapter day by the way! :)**

**Sushi out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hospital nuu! ;-;**

**(Abby's POV)**

I run in with Mitch and Jerome behind. The guys didnt know yet, and neither did Jimmie. He is probably off with his girlfriend or something.

I go to the desk and the woman smiles at me. "Crystal? Crystal Yewn." I say as she continues to smile. "Room 327."

I run up the stairs and get to the room. I see a boy sitting there. He looks up at me as I walk in, and gets off the chair.

"Hi who are you?" I ask him as he scratches the back of his head.

"Might ask you the same." He says as I clench my fists. Jerome holds my hand, and I instantly feel relaxed. I look at him and smile.

"I never got to answer your question...yes." I say to him as he smiles and looks at Mitch who gives him a thumbs up.

"So who are you guys? You arent her parents because you are too young." The boy says as he sits on a chair.

"Im her closest friend. We were in the same orphanage and Im practically her sister. These two guys here live in the same house as her with her dad in a huge house." I say. "Now answer who you are."

"Im Justin." He answers. "I found her and brought her here."

"How did you find her?" I ask him. He sighs.

"Bathroom. She cut her wrists at a Burger King." He answers as I look at her wrists. They were all bloody and bandaged. I gasp as I cover my eyes with my hands. I hated cutting.

Jerome put his arm around me in comfort, and I accepted it.

A nurse came in and checked on Crystal. Crystal woke up and looked at me, guilty. I look at her, angry and sad at the same time.

"Hi." Is all she says.

"Why would you try and kill yourself?" I ask her as she looks down, then at Justin. Justin was pretty young. Only 16.

"I hated my life. I know I have you and Adam and everyone in the house. Its just that when Jimmie said he had a girlfriend, I overreacted. Im sorry." She says as she starts crying. I hug her as she cries into my shirt.

"I'll go now. See you somewhere later." Justin says as he waves and leaves. I look at Crystal. "Dont ever do that again. Got that?" I say and she nods as we continue to hug.

Soon enough, the rest of the guys got here, along with their girlfriends. Everyone group hugged her, and she smiled.

**(Crystal's POV)**

Everyone gathered around and hugged me. I smiled. Why did I ever try to kill myself? I have an amazing life with amazing friends and family.

I looked around all the people that surrounded me. Adam. Ian. Jocelyn. Abby. They all care about me. I just didnt see one person.

"Whats going on? What happened?" I hear Jimmie say as he runs in. Welp everyone is here.

"Crystal!" He says as he runs to me. He hugs me as I see Abby close to killing him. I shake my head as she nods and holds Jerome's hand. What happened while I was out?

"Im so sorry. Its my fault..." Jimmie says as he wipes his eyes. Everyone lets us be, and they close the door behind them.

"I dont actually have a girlfriend. I just said that because I was afraid you wouldnt like me back." Jimmie says as his eyes glisten with tears. I slowly lift my hand up and wipe his tears.

"I like you..." I say. I couldnt say I loved him yet. Maybe he didnt feel that same way.

"No." I say. I had to grow some metephorical balls. "I love you."

He looks up at me and smiles as he stands up. He leans to me and kisses me. He holds the kiss and after about 20 seconds, pulls away. I look at him and blush.

"That was your first kiss...wasnt it?" Jimmie asks as I blush and nod. He smiles as my cheeks go red. "Me too."

"Well you did good." I say, trying to brighten the mood and he laughs as he sits down on my bed. He holds my hand as I slowly start to fall asleep.

**Ship names...hmmm...**

**#Crymmie and #Jerobby?**

**Wow the ship names suck!**

**Sushi out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I wasnt home all day :P**

**#Jabby and #Crym! Thank you CaptainSailer for improving the names :P**

**(Crystal's POV)**

I was allowed to be released today. Abby and the merome squad came to pick me up. I didnt see Jimmie anywhere, so that made me a bit sad.

The three kept whispering to each other and looking my way. Secrets. I didnt like them.

"Whats going on?" I ask as we drive back to the house. Mitch sat in the back with me and laughed. Dammit.

"You'll see." He says. I hate him so much.

We finally arrive and I run to the house as everyone laughs behind me. I glare at them as Ian opens the door and I embrace him in a hug. He was my actual parent, since he was the most qualified to adopt me. I smile as he hugs me back and I run into the house and hug everyone like a little girl.

**(Abby's POV)**

"Gosh calm down there Yui." Ty says with a laugh as they hug.

"Wait if she is Yui then Jerome and Abby are Kirito and Asuna!" Adam says as he looks at us. I was so confused. I look at Jerome as he thinks about it and laughs.

"What?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Sword Art Online." He says as I remember about Jimmie. I take Crystal's hand as we walk to the pool area of the house. She looks confused.

"Wait here." I say to her as she looks confused. She nods as we all go back to the house and watch from behind the curtains.

**(Jimmie's POV)**

I was nervous. She is already my girlfriend and we kissed and held hands. I was still scared for some reason.

I pop out from behind the house and walk to her. She turns around and smiles as she sees me. I hand her the tulip and she smiles. Roses were too original.

I heard awws from the house as she blushed. I flipped them off as Adam laughed his ass off.

I took her hand and we walked out of sight. She looks at me and smiles. "I love it."

She leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, then blushes. I sorta blush too. I bet I looked like an idiot.

"Lets go back. They are probably wondering where we are." She says and I nod. I take her hand as we walk back to the house.

"OTP! OTP!" Adam screams as he makes a heart out of his hands. Both of us blush as we push past him. Ty jumps around screaming kawaii. Abby and Jerome just laugh.

We escape to her room and just lay on the bed. "Netflix?" I ask her and she looks at me and nods. I get up and turn on the TV as we start watching a movie.

**ADORABLE IKR?! So cute! #Crym!**

**Sushi out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OTP OTP OTP! :D**

**(Jimmie's POV)**

I woke up and looked around. I was still at the house. I hear a sniffle and I look down and see Crystal snuggled on my chest. My face went red as Abby walked in. She smiled as she opened the curtain.

"Crystal time to wake up!" Abby says as I shake her softly. She groans as she looks up at me with a smile. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"We fell asleep watching Netflix yesterday." I explain to Abby and she nods as Adam walks in.

"Your mom was worried sick but I told her you were here and she said you need to come home now." Adam says and I nod. I get up and leave Crystal on the bed as I rub my head.

I say bye to the guys and walk back home to my mom. She looked at me and smiled. "The guys told me about your little girlfriend."

I turn red as I walk past her. She laughs. "You cant keep it from us for long!"

I laugh back at her as I walk upstairs.

**(Abby's POV)**

Jerome walks up to me after Jimmie leaves and smiles at me. I hold his hand.

We havent kissed yet. I was hoping we actually would soon. Even Crystal got some before me. It was a bit embarrassing.

I held Jerome's hand as we walked to the living room. I sat down and snuggled on his shoulder as Mitch and Quentin played Xbox.

He put his head on mine as we heard their screams. Jerome shook his head and I took my head off his as he got up. He gave me his hand, and helped me stand up.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he just stays silent. We walk outside and walk hand in hand to wherever he was leading me.

"Jerome?" I ask as he just smiles. We finally arrive at a park and we sit on a bench. We do the same thing we did on the couch in the house, just outside on a bench.

"So..." I say as he leans in. He holds my head softly as I kiss back. I was taken aback by the kiss, but I liked it.

I see Justin walk by, very awkward as his face turns red. I look at him and laugh as Jerome pulls away with a smile. He approached us.

"Hey hows Crystal?" He asks. I nod. "Good. Recovering."

"So can I ask you something? But please dont get mad..." Justin says and I nod.

"Is Crystal single? I really like her and-"

"No." Jerome says abruptly. Justin nods as he looks down. "I see."

"Im sorry. Its my good friend. There are lots of other girls out there..." Jerome says as I see the guilt in his eyes.

"Nah its fine. Well anyway it was nice meeting you..." Justin says as he waves and walks away. I instantly felt bad.

"I feel like a dick." Jerome says as I look at him and shake my head. I take his hands in mine.

"You arent. You just tried to save him from even more hurt." I say and he looks at me and nods with a smile.

"Thanks." He says as he gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. He takes my hand as we hold hands and walk back to the house.

**Poor Justin ;-;**

**Sushi out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sick and I still went to school because Im a goody good two shoes :P**

**I still feel sorry for Justin but I have to...**

**LET IT GO! LET IT GO! IM SO SORRY I HAD TO SING THIS SONG!**

**(Justin's POV)**

I walked home and went to my room. I flopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I sighed as my little sister walks in.

"Justin are you okay?" She asks. Even for a 10 year old, she was smart, and knew when something was up. I let her lay on the bed with me.

"I found this girl, and I saved her. She has a boyfriend." I say.

"And you love her?" She asks and I nod. She wasnt clueless.

"Yeah but she has a boyfriend and I ran into her...sister today and she said I should move on because she and her boyfriend are happy together." I say with a sigh. She looks at me and makes me turn my head to her.

"You are 15. You will find another girl. You wont die." She says with a giggle as I laugh and smile. She gets up and walks out.

I bet she is right.

I hope I would find a girl in school, next week.

**(Crystal's POV)**

"Seriously?! Magnolia Academy?" I ask. That was one of the best Academy's in LA.

I continued to smile as I hugged Jimmie. We were both accepted to Magnolia. We were both going to be Sophomores.

How did I turn from a Freshman who was nothing in the worst public school in LA to a girl with everything in the best private school in LA. With no fees!

And we had school uniforms, which were pretty cute, I had to agree. We would be getting ours in the mail this week. School started next week.

"How did life turn out so good for us?" Jimmie asks as he rereads the letter. I shrug.

"It just did." I say and he smiles as we interlock hands.

**Im now going to skip to the first day of school. ALSO! Look up 'SAO school uniform.' That is the uniform they have to wear :P**

**Sushi out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**School begins! :P**

**(Crystal's POV)**

"Bye!" I scream as I get into the car. I smile at Jimmie, then his mom as she smiles at me. "Hello Crystal. I believe this is the first time we've met."

I nod and she smiles as she drives us to school. I fix my little hair bow and check my makeup. I get out with Jimmie and grab my bag. Jimmie's mom drives away as he takes my hand.

"Stop worrying you look beautiful. Plus you...we...can make some friends." He says and I nod. "Just dont say Seto please. People cant-"

"I know. Now lets go the orientation is starting soon." I say as I lead him to where everyone else was going.

"Welcome! This is the sophomore orientation!" The principal says as I sit with Jimmie on the stools. I spot a boy staring at me and he smiles and waves. Who was he?

"Is everything alright?" Jimmie asks as the orientation ends. I nod as we get in line to get our schedules. I pick up mine.

World History. English. Break. Geometry. Lunch. French 2. Marine Biology. PE.

I had just PE with Jimmie and I smiled. He kisses my forehead as I walk to my first class.

I arrive and see everyone crowded by the door, looking for their friends. I push past and sit down in a random seat. The boy from the orientation sits next to me and smiles.

"Sorry but do I know you?" I ask as he sighs.

"When you tried to...you know...kill yourself...I was the one that saved you..." He says and I instantly feel embarrassed. "Im Justin by the way."

"Crystal, but you probably already know that...so whats your schedule?" I ask as he gives me the paper. I had History with him(of course), French and PE.

I felt like we would be good friends this year. "So Justin are you new here?"

"No Ive been in the district since 5th grade and Ive been at this school since last year." He says and I nod. Jimmie was here last year, but I wasnt. I was scared, just a bit.

"Wanna hang out with me and my friends at lunch?" He asks and I remember about Jimmie. "Sorry but Im already in a group. We can combine groups though?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Its okay."

The teacher tells us to sit down and he says that this will be our permenant seats for the rest of the year. I was fine with this.

I looked at Justin and smiled as he looked forward to the teacher. I decide whether I should poke him and ask for his number to be friends or not. I decided not to.

**(Abby's POV)**

I giggled as he got off of me and kissed me. The fight was finally over. "No more tickling."

"You better!" I say as he laughs. I kiss him again. I push him off the bed, since he needed to record with Vikk and Lachlan right now.

"Go have fun. I have work so bye!" I say and he smiles as he side hugs me. I change into some shorts and tshirt and flats as I take my phone and keys and walk outside.

I drive to the house and smile as I knock on the door. A woman in her mid 30s opens it and smiles. "Abby?"

I nod as she lets me in and I instantly hear the screams. I was supposed to babysit 3 kids and a dog. Didnt seem hard since I always am organized and fun at the same time.

"Kids this is Abby, your babysitter for the night. Thanks again for coming on short notcie!" She says and I smile as she runs upstairs to get ready. The usual parents going on a date and need a babysitter. I look at the 3 kids and dog.

The dog was a poodle, and looked like it was fully mature. There was Layla(13), Jasmine(10) and Preston(15). This would be easy.

"Be good!" The parents say as they run out. I look at them awkwardly as they flop on the couch. "So what now? You guys dont really need babysitters. I thought you would be like 4."

Preston laughs and shakes his head. "Is it okay if I invite just my girlfriend over? Nothing more." He says and I shrug and nod as he takes out his phone. Layla just starts watching the TV and Jasmine goes upstairs to watch TV in her room. Cooper, the poodle, just layed down next to Layla as she pets him.

Piece of cake.

**(Jimmie's POV)**

I met up with Crystal after school and she looked at me and smiled. I took her hand as we walked to my mom's car. We got in as she started asking about our first day.

I hung out with my friends at lunch, and I texted and tried to find Crystal but couldnt find her. She said that her new friend Justin was showing her around the campus.

Somehow, I seemed a bit nervous about this Justin guy. I needed to meet him to make sure though, I cant make assumptions.

We got to Crystal's house and I dropped her off with a hug as we made our way back home. I got on Skype and saw that Ty was on. I called him and saw that Ghost was also in the call.

"Wanna record a sprint map?" Ghost asks me and I nod. I get on Minecraft as Ty starts the intro.

**Lul thats it for today xD**

**Im listening to Monstercat because they rock! My Friend by Tristam :3**

**Sushi out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love Dan and Phil xD but mostly the phil is not on fire videos where they just do randomness. I like randomness :P**

**(Jimmie's POV)**

I met up with my friends at lunch and spotted Crystal walking over to us with a boy by her. They were laughing along as they arrived to our group.

"Jimmie this is Justin. Justin. Jimmie." Crystal says.

**(Justin looks like Logan Lerman)**

I smile at Justin as we sat down. I gripped onto Crystal's hand, but not to hurt her, and she didnt even notice. I just wanted to show Justin that she and I are together.

**(Crystal's POV)**

Jimmie was gripping to my hand. Jealous much?

I tried not to giggle as we walked around, just the three of us. Jimmie got to know Justin, and he kept on holding my hand. I let out a slight giggle, but they ignored it as the bell rung.

"Welp lets get to French!" Justin says and I nod as I side hug Jimmie and I walk with Justin to class. "So thats your boyfriend, Jimmie?"

I nod my head. "He was gripping onto you for dear life. He doesnt like me..."

"No its not that he is just a bit jealous maybe. Plus you dont like me so it doesnt matter." I say as Justin shakes his head.

"Thats the thing. I do like you." He answers as I just get taken aback. He stays quiet as class starts. I didnt know what to say or do, but one thing was for sure.

I love Jimmie.

But I still feel something for Justin.

I nodded my head as I opened up my book. I just needed time to think.

**Ooooh!**

**Sushi out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**We completely forgot about #Jerabby! :P**

**(Abby's POV)**

I looked at the calender once again. I sighed as I walked back to Jerome. He smiled.

"Just 14 more days!" He says and I nod. 14 more days until my birthday. Why did it have to take so long?

I would turn 18, and I would get the will my grandparents left me, and the guys told me that I could move in. I didnt say no.

Why would I?

**(Jerome's POV)**

I was happy for her. For us. We would finally be something more. I dont want to pressure her, but this is the step she wants to take.

"So what do you want to do?" She asks me. We still had 2 hours before the kids came back from school, and Crystal and Jimmie said they invited one of their friends. Jimmie sounded unsure, but Crystal was all for it.

"TV?" I ask and she nods as we turn on the TV. We find Two and a Half Men and I smile as she leaves the channel on.

"Men men men men menly men doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo ohahoa ohahoa mennnnn..." The show starts as I feel Abby put her head on my shoulder.

**(Justin's POV)**

"So how are your parents?" I ask Crystal as we run. Today was a running day. Jimmie passed us with another kid as I start walking, and give him a thumbs up. He smiles as he races his friends.

"You'll see. I hope you like them..." She says with a laugh. I wanted to ask her how she and Jimmie met, but I would sound too attatched.

The class ended and I walked to the locker room with Jimmie, and two of his guy friends, Dylan and Brett. We started talking about random stuff, and met up outside with the girls.

Our group consisted of me, Crystal, Jimmie, Dylan, Brett, Mya, and Chloe. None of the others were dating, other than Jimmie and Crystal.

"Crimmie!" Chloe says with a laugh as she brushes her blonde hair out of the way. I look their way and see them holding hands. I cringe a bit, but ignore it.

"So lets go!" Brett says as Dylan hops on his back and they start running to the gate. Brett almost falls, and we all laugh at him as Dylan jumps off his back.

**(Jimmie's POV)**

"We're home!" I scream as I enter the house. Only Justin looked amazed, since he was the only one who hasnt seen the house. The others have seen the house from when I had my birthday party here, for 2 years. Yeah I've been friends with these noobs for 2 years.

"Hey howdy hay." Adam says as he walks in with a smile. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Adam. This is Justin, our new friend." I introduce and he smiles as they shake hands.

"Your dad is young. Whos your mom?" Justin asks as we all laugh and his face turns red.

"Yeah about that. These arent my parents. They are my close friends. These are Crystal's new parents you could say." I answer.

"You could say? What do you mean?" Justin asks.

"Crystal-in the documents-was adopted by Ian. Ian lives with 6 other guys, and Abby-her sister like friend-dates one of them so yeah she lives with 7 other guys and her friend." I explain as Justin laughs.

"Wow." Is all he says as we walk in.

**Hang out is next chapter because of course there will be drammaaa!**

**Sushi out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Party :P yeayah! :D**

**Not really a party sorry...**

**(Crystal's POV)**

We've been watching TV and playing Xbox for about 3 hours. We just finished having pizza, and were now about to play truth or dare, because everyone wanted to.

We went to the living room and sat down on the couch in a circle. I sat in between Jimmie and Chloe. Dylan decided to start.

"Okay Mya truth or dare?" He asks. "Truth."

"Would you date Jimmie? Sorry Crystal..." Dylan says as we all just laugh. Mya nods. I wasnt even mad. "Sorry."

I let her be because she just stated her opinion. We went on and it was my turn as Brett asked me. "Truth or dare?"

I decide on dare and he strokes his chin. "Kiss Justin."

I could see Jimmie being a bit mad at Brett, and I looked at him sadly. I looked over at a red faced Justin. Just get it over with...

I crawled over to him and kissed him for a bit, but he held it. It seemed like 10 seconds before Jimmie sepreated us.

"Thats enought thank you for proving your point..." He says. I instantly feel regret. I look down as Justin clears his throat.

"Umm Jimmie truth or dare?" He asks as Jimmie picks dare.

"Kiss Chloe." Justin says. Jimmie gets up and glares at him. He walks over to Justin as Justin gets up. I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Okay so first you kiss my girlfriend and now want me to kiss another girl?" Jimmie asks. I never thought of it that way. "Not happening."

"But its a dare." Justin says with a smile as Jimmie punches him in the face. Justin punches back as they fight. We seperate them as I just slap both of them.

"Stop with your petty arguments!" I scream as Justin walks over to me. He grabs my face and kisses me again. I push away as Jimmie tries to hit him again.

I was done. I stormed out of the house that was mine and ran god knows where.

I ran to what seemed like a Chinese restaurant. I ran in and nobody was there. I sit in a booth where nobody was. I curl up and start crying.

I cry for a bit until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see a boy, around 15. Not again.

"Not again what?" He asks. I said that out loud. Great...

"I just witnissed my boyfriend and friend fighting over me in my own house and it all started when they looked at me like you are right now." I answer as he laughs.

"Nah I have a girlfriend. Stable relationship. Im good with relationships though..." He says as he sits in front of me.

"So whats your name, first of all?" He asks. "Crystal."

He nods. "Nice name." I smile.

"Do you want some food? Its on me." He says as I shrug. He walks off and brings orange chicken and rice. "I didnt know what you wanted."

"You didnt have to spend money on me." I say as he shakes his head. "This is my dads shop."

"But your white." I say and he nods as he takes my fortune cookie. "Im adopted."

"I am too." I say and he smiles. I start to explain what happened and for the first time in my life.

I found an actual friend. Not one that wanted to be my girlfriend. No. Someone who listened to my problems and laughed along with me and cried when I did.

An actual friend.

**(Abby's POV)**

He gets deeper into the kiss as I hear screams downstairs, but we ignore it. He only pulls away when we hear the door slam. I get up and take his hand and we walk downstairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jerome asks as I see Justin try and punch Jimmie. Jerome runs in and grabs Justin. Jason comes in a second later and grabs Jimmie and he and Jerome seperate them. Adam runs in, along with Alesa and Mitch. The rest were gone.

"Whats going on?" Alesa asks. Jessica walks downstairs as they start explaining.

"What the actual fuck?" Jerome asks from across the room. "Where did she go?"

"We dont know." Chloe says as I get a text. From Crystal.

_Crystal: Im okay. Hanging out with a friend. Be home soon 3_

"Does she have any friends that she hangs out with?" I ask as they shake her head.

"One of us always has a class with her." Brett answers. So she made a new friend.

We sit on the couch and wait for Crystal. Soon enough, she walks in and I embrace her in a hug. Jerome holds Jimmie, who struggles to go to her. "Let him go." I say.

Jerome lets go and Jimmie runs to Crystal and hugs her. "Im sorry I overreacted. Its just Im being overprotective since you are my first girlfriend and Justin just made me mad with the whole Chloe thing and where where you? Who were you with?" He asks all at once.

"I met a new friend. His name is Connor." She responds. Another guy.

"Party is over! Everyone go! You too Jimmie." Adam says. Everyone leaves as Crystal just slowly walks to her room. Adam starts to go after her, but Jessica and I stop him.

"She needs time to think. Let her be. We got this." Jessica says and Alesa nods as Adam stops pushing, and goes up and to his room.

**Drammmaaa! And welcome a new character...Connor :3**

**Sushi out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter is going to be the end :P**

**(Crystal's POV)**

I put on my white uniform. The school gave us black, navy blue, grey, white and red uniforms, since our school colors were black, red and white.

I fixed my hair and put it up with a red bow. I was always on point. I put on my red flats and grabbed my purse as I walk to Jimmie's house.

I texted Justin yesterday that I didnt like him. I had no interest in him. And if he tried anything on me or Jimmie, I would never speak to him again.

I smiled at Jimmie. He was in a navy blue uniform with a red tie, to match me. We got to school and met up with everyone. I didnt see Justin, and he wasnt in class.

"Hey where is Justin?" I whisper to Chloe in English. She shurgs. "He wasnt in any of my classes."

I was confused, but brushed it off. Maybe he is sick.

I got to lunch and turned on my phone. I look at a new text I got from Justin. I opened it up.

_Justin:I just want to say goodbye. Im moving tomorrow, and I wanted to keep it a secret bc i didnt want to upset u but u dont care about me so whatever. ill be at the Wisetree Cafe after school at 4. You can invite every1. ill miss them 2. Hope to see u there :)_

I showed everyone the text. Even Jimmie was a bit sad. We all decided on meeting him after school, since we were his only friends.

**(Justin's POV)**

I looked at the menu. I just ordered a hot chocolate. It was winter, and the air was getting cold already. Dammit LA.

I heard talking then Brett scream my name. I looked behind as Brett jumped on me. I hugged him back with a laugh. "Why are you moving?"

We sat down. "My dad got a work transfer. We're moving to Sacramento, so it isnt far. I can visit in summer."

Everyone smiles with a nod. We hung out and talked and drank coffee and lemonade for what seemed like forever, but was only 4 hours. I look at my phone as my mom calls.

"Hello?" I ask. "Its time to come home. Say goodbye to everyone."

I nod as I hang up and get up, and everyone does so too. I hug them all one by one. I hug Crystal for the longest. She was my first friend in this amazing group. I turn to Jimmie.

"Im sorry if I made you pissed. I hope we can be friends sometime man. You seem cool." I say as Jimmie nods and hugs me. "Take care of Crystal will you?"

He laughs. "Take care of yourself man." He says and I nod. Chloe embraced me in another hug and I smiled. She looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"We'll leave you guys." Brett says as they all leave. Only he knew.

I asked Chloe out yesterday, and she said yes. She understood that it would only be for a day, but she didnt care. She liked me, and I liked her.

I leaned in and kissed her and everyone outside screamed. She blushes as I flip them off. I kiss her again and she blushes as we walk outside hand in hand.

"When?" Jimmie screams as he embraces us. Brett explains as everyone fangirls.

"Chlostin!" Crystal screams and I laugh. Sounds like something from the periodic table.

The bus arrives and I look at it. I hug everyone once again, and run to the bus. I watch from the window as I drive away. It wont be forever. Winter break is soon and I could stay here.

Somehow, I still missed them. It would feel like forever until see them again.

**Sad chapter am I rite? :P**

**I couldnt think of a ship name so dont judge. Also! If you guys care...**

**Brett is Gattlin Griffith. Dylan is Charles Vandervaart. Mya is Bella Thorne. Chloe is AnnaSophia Robb. Connor is Jake T. Austin. His girlfriend(in the next chapter) is Sarah Ellen.**

**Sushi out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter!**

**Sorry but this story was just for the people who dont like the Sidemen, and wanted me to write some of my Minecraft YouTubers stuff.**

**(Crystal's POV)**

I smiled as I kissed him again. Today was our 8 month anniversary, and we were hanging out with the squad at Connor's restaurant.

Our new squad consisted of Chloe, Mya, Brett, me, Jimmie, Dylan, Connor, his girlfriend Amber, and Justin. Yes, he was still in the squad, and he was here at the moment because spring break!

We just ate and talked. Amber took out her phone and we all posed for a picture. I looked amazing as fuck. Jimmie looked kawaii.

We took another photo. This photo was of all couples together. Oh yeah, Mya and Dylan started dating a week ago. Our squad turned from friends to couples. Weird, I know.

So we had Conber, Chlostin, Crimmie, Mylan. Everyones name started with a C, and then Mya and Dylan's name just threw off our group.

In our couple picture, Jimmie was kissing my cheek as I blushed. Amber sent it to all of us, and I loved it and set both as my wallpapers.

"So where do you wanna go? Movies?" Jimmie asks the group.

"Your choice!" Amber says as we all get up. Connor talks to his dad, then we all walk to the movies. We all looked amazing. All the guys dressed nice, and the girls had stylish outfits that just made you want to bend over and beg for them, and we all walked in a straight line.

"We da cool kids." Mya says with a laugh.

"Cool kids club!" Justin says as I laugh. We walk to the movies and decide on a random movie. We got popcorn and soda for each couple, and got our seats.

"Nobody eat popcorn yet! You fatasses!" Chloe says with a laugh as Justin and her hold hands. OTP right there.

The movie started and we all started watching. Jimmie turns my head to him and he kisses me. "I love you."

I stopped blushing when he said that or kissed me. "I love you too." I say as we kiss again.

**(Abby's POV)**

"No stop!" I scream with a laugh as I throw the pillow at him. The room was a mess. We were redecorating, but it turned more into a tickling and pillow fighting activity.

"Alesa and Adam should be home soon!" Jerome says just as the doorbell rings. We run downstairs and open the door to Adam carrying Alesa bridal style.

"DID YOU DO IT? DID YOU?!" I scream as Adam nods. Alesa shows us the ring and smiles as she kisses Adam. OTP right there.

"You two need to be together now!" Alesa says as Adam puts her down. Jerome shaks her head. "It hasnt been a year. We dont rush into it."

"You whores!" I say as Jerome high fives me and Alesa just rolls her eyes.

"Am I the maid of honor?" I ask as Alesa shakes her head. "Sorry Ashley is."

I look down, sad. "But you and Jessica are those other woman that stand by me." Alesa says with a laugh.

"I picked Ty as best man. Jerome, you and Tyler are those other guys." Adam says to Jerome with a laugh.

Crystal walks in with Jimmie at hand, and they skip to us and see Alesa and Adam's rings and fangirl. "Adesa!"

"Crystal be my flower girl and Jimmie be the ring holder!" Adam says as he picks up Alesa bridal style once again, and they run to the kitchen.

"Food!" They screams as they start making popcorn with m&m's. Yum.

"Nom." Alesa says as she eats an m&m that Adam fed her. Yup. Adorable.

Life was amazing.

And Im glad I got to spend it with these noobs.

**Cute fanfiction, I know. NERDS!**

**And by Tyler, Adam meant Brotato Tyler. NERDS!**

**Hope you all enjoyed and as always...**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
